The Great Ideas Final Fantasy VIII
by Tsuyunoinochi Koukyo
Summary: Here it is, the sequel to The Great IdeasFinal Fantasy VII. Not my best work, but I'm working on improving it. Reviews and suggestions are extremely welcome! Discontinued.


**_Animal-Final Fantasy VIII_**

_Author's notes: First, I'd like to note that there is going to be five different versions of this up. The first is Final Fantasy VII, then VIII, then IX, then X, and finally, X-2. I would post them all together, but usually the Final Fantasy crossovers don't get a lot of attention, and I'd like this to be well known._

_Second, I think there is going to be some serious OOC in the future. This is about the Great Ideas of the Earth, and I'd like the characters to be serious. I tried my best to keep them in character, but it doesn't always work out._

_Third, most of the story is going to be talk. There isn't going to be too much moving around and description and all that. I'd rather this be about the idea itself, and not about the action in the background._

_Now, onto the story. I hope you like it!_

"How much of an animal is Griever? Is he really an animal at all?" Rinoa asked her blonde friend.

"Griever…Squall's guardian?" Quistis frowned, trying to picture the thing.

"Yes. It's on his necklace and his ring."

"I've seen his necklace up close, but I've never seen his ring."

"Oh. It's that animal that looks half wolf and half lion."

"You just called it an animal. You answered your own question." Quistis pointed out. "And now it's my turn to ask a question."

"Go ahead." Rinoa smiled.

"How much of an animal is Squall?"

That shocked the raven haired girl.

"An animal?! Squall's not an animal!"

"Rinoa, think for a second. Aren't men animals?"

"Uh…" She considered that for a moment. "No."

"…" Quistis was displeased with Rinoa's naivety. "Don't men eat the same things as animals? Meat, plants? Think a lion, or a wolf. Is Squall like them, even in the slightest bit?"

Rinoa considered again, then a lightbulb flashed in her eyes.

"Yeah! His heart and courage are like a lion, and his social activities are like a wolf!"

Quistis sighed. Rinoa was so dense sometimes, it was amazing and yet unbearable at the same time. She decided that the next time she wanted to have an intelligent conversation with someone, she'd pick…maybe Kiros. Squall appeared to be the only other deep thinker in the group, and he most likely wouldn't give Quistis the time of day.

She began to leave when Rinoa grabbed her arm.

"Please stay? I want to learn something. I want to discuss it further with Squall later."

"Okay…" Quistis flopped down next to her friend. "Animal. Do you concider Squall to be one?"

Rinoa thought hard.

"In the nutrition area, all humans are animals. And in the personality area, that is a Squall trait. Animals think like we do, and they speak their own languages. I guess you could concider each race-Japanese, African, Chinese, English, Korean, etc. to be different classes of animal, like tigers, monkeys, spiders, etc. We are like animals."

"Yes…I like those views. But don't we all have a personality trait like an animal?" Quistis liked what was spewing out of Rinoa's head. If you only prodded her…Rinoa could come up with something intelligent.

"Yes. The man passed down their knowledge, their strength, and their stealth down to the animals. Therefore, we are only but another race of animal, but we separate ourselves from them, as if we are the higher species. We eat them just as they eat us. We pride ourselves as being the better creatures, when really we are just another pathetic set of creatures." Rinoa was fuming now.

"…Now I feel bad."

"Why?"

"For acting so…never mind. I have to go." Quistis left in a rush, leaving Rinoa alone.

"Quisty?"

Author's notes: So that was my Final Fantasy VIII version of the Great Ideas. Next will be IX, and when I start and finish X and X-2, then they'll go up too! I hope you enjoyed, and I apologize for this being so short!

_Another thing: Once I post a chapter of each Final Fantasy, then I'm just going to post them at random. Most likely Final Fantasy VIII is going to have the most (because I gave it the best subjects!), so all of you other fans of this series are going to get a serious Final Fantasy VIII helping. But I will try my best to get the other chapters worked on too, so I don't neglect the fans of those FF's._

_Thanks for reading, and bye!_


End file.
